1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock, and more particularly to a door lock with a support structure installed in a tubular element for supporting a transmission element.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a conventional lock includes: a handle installed on a tubular element of the lock, and a transversally slidable element movably connected to the tubular element, supported by an elastic element, and engaged with a positioning hole of the handle. In addition, the handle includes a penetrating hole for accommodating a lock set, and the lock set is coupled to a transmission element, and the transmission element is provided for selectively limiting a movement of the transversally slidable element when the transmission element is situated at a lock state and not limiting the movement of the transversally slidable element when the transmission element is situated at an unlock state. However, if the handle is removed, it is necessary to set the transmission element of the lock to the unlock state and press the transversally slidable element on the tubular element by a hand tool (or a small slender plate), so that the transversally slidable element of the tubular element is separated from the positioning hole of the handle to achieve the effect of removing the handle. However, the conventional lock has the following drawback. Although the transmission element of the lock can abut the transversally slidable element when the transmission element is situated at the lock state, yet there is a gap existed at a position where a lock core is connected with the transmission element, and the transmission element may be shaken easily. If a hand tool (or a small slender plate) is used for pressing the transversally slidable element of the tubular element or an improper external force is applied to the position of the transversally slidable element, the transmission element will be shaken and cannot support the transversally slidable element, so that the transversally slidable element will be pressed and shifted, resulting in a separation of the transversally slidable element from the positioning hole of the handle, and a separation of the handle from the tubular element.
A search of prior art records has unveiled the following patents or published patent applications:
1. U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,994 issued in 1992 to Trull et al.;
2. U.S. Pat. No. 7,143,477 issued in 2006 to Dalsing et al.;
3. U.S. Pat. No. 7,156,432 issued in 2007 to Sledge et al.;
4. U.S. Pat. No. 7,581,421 issued in 2009 to Don et al.;
5. U.S. Pub. No. 2006/0244272 published in Nov. 2, 2006; and
6. U.S. Pub. No. 2007/0051144 published in Mar. 8, 2007.